poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (MMFG)
Here's the scene, When Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike Become Wondercolts in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. that morning, All the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts Celebrated with their winning medals, As Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike watches the victory, As Cherubimon Arrives Principal Cherubimon: I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Dr. X will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. Flain (EG): I've been thinking about it and...I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton. Principal Cherubimon: Really? Flain (EG): Yeah, I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time. Principal Cherubimon: So, you're staying at Crystal Prep? Flain (EG): Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose... Principal Cherubimon: You could transfer to this school instead. Flain (EG): Really? Principal Cherubimon: You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Azulongmon about it right away. destroyed Wondercolts Statue, Mal and his friends was checking on his journal Lunk (EG): Still no word from Flain? Mal: Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We max up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like the Cragsters said, Flain has his own problems to worry about in Planet Mixel. We can't expect him to always be around to help us. Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup arrive Flain (EG): But maybe we can be? Principal Azulongmon: It seems we have some new Wondercolts here at Canterlot High! Flain (EG): I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance. Principal Azulongmon: I'm sure I can count on you guys to help him feel at home. Mal: You sure can. Mal and 24 Eg Mixels Hug Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup, The Sun is set And Lights reveals to be A White star and A Purple Flame Star, The movie ends, As the Pre-credits appear, When Mal, Flain, Vulk, Zorch Sci-Mike and Lillipup are enjoying the picnic, Suddenly, Flain Emerges the Portal From Planet Mixel Flain: I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me! Flain encounters Flain (EG), Which makes everyone looks confused, As Flain (EG) wave hello Flain: Make that the second strangest. credits appears, Right there in front of me plays, As the pictures of Students and teachers are shown Flain (EG): I spent so much time searching'~ Lookin' for somethin' more~ Diggin' holes too deep~ And opening every door~ And when you stand too close~ Yeah, the picture's never clear~ And when you look too far away~ It all but disappears~ All: And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)~ Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Sometimes the things you want~ Are not the things you need~ And it was right there in front of me~ break Mal: There was a time before~ I didn't know where I belonged~ I thought I needed more~ And that I couldn't get along~ Flain (EG) and Mal: But who I am~ Was all I ever needed~ And when I faced that test~ I finally succeeded~ All: And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)~ Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Sometimes the things you want~ Are not the things you need~ And it was right there in front of me~ Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Flain (EG) and Mal: And it's all I'll ever need~ All: Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Flain (EG) and Mal: And it was right there in front of me~ All: Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Flain (EG) and Mal: And it's all I'll ever need~ All: Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee~ Oh oh oh~ All this time~ It was in front of me~ End Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Ending scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts